


Woke Up Thirsty

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Billy Hargrove, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Queer Themes, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Billy shows up at the Byers house looking for Maxine. Instead, he finds Steve Harrington and a kind of surprising proposition.





	Woke Up Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbib/gifts).

"Well, well, well." Billy drops his cigarette and grinds it out with the heel of his boot. "You're just a walking wet dream, ain't ya Harrington?"

Steve is standing in front of the Byers house. Looking more than a little distressed. His hair is messy. And his eyes are wide. He's obviously on high alert. Billy didn't come here expecting to see Steve fuckin' Harrington of all people. He came here looking for Maxine. 

Already saw the flash of red hair in the window. He can smell that bitch halfway down the street anyway. Dirty little Alpha that doesn't shower enough. She always reeks.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Pretty Omega. Guarding a house full of children all by himself. That’s trashy pulp material if I’ve ever heard it." Billy strides forward, slow and steady.

Steve takes half a step back before remembering himself. Deciding to stand his ground, put on a brave face or whatever. Why exactly he's doing this isn't a question that Billy needs answered. Right now, Billy needs one thing. He needs to get Maxine in his goddamn car and drive home. Otherwise, Neil's gonna pitch a fit. Billy doesn't want to deal with that tonight more than he already has.

_ An Omega needs to know their place. Needs to understand respect and responsibility. _

Billy knows plenty about the world. How it works and where he belongs in it. He’s not a fan. He’s never been one for following rules he thinks are stupid.

Steve doesn't back down when Billy draws within reaching distance. Billy could take a swing at him. There’s no doubt who would win in a fight. Thing is, Steve's already afraid. It's obvious in the body language. In the sharp scent of panic. After all, this situation could go very wrong for him.

Billy takes hormone blockers. They kill his scent, make it so he doesn’t go into heat. He’s strong, and aggressive, and passes for a Beta just fine. Steve's got no idea. He's probably thinking about what might happen in an empty driveway much too late at night. Probably thinking about those stories in the papers about an Omega walking home alone and some _ unfortunate circumstances _ befalling them.

Same sort of shit Billy used to think about, before he learned how to hide.

“Why dontcha be a good boy and just move out of the way, sweetheart?” Billy raises an eyebrow. 

There’s barely a foot of space between them now. Steve smells sweet. Like clover honey and fresh rain. He always smells that way. It drives Billy to distraction on the basketball court. He knows it’s a bad look, hip checking the token Omega because he can’t contain his libido. He’s not exactly the paragon of self control and good judgement.

“I can’t do that.” Steve swallows. Throat bobbing. He’s got a pretty neck. Billy would love to bite it.

“And why’s that? Those kids aren’t yours. One of them’s as good as mine and I need her back.”

“I… um…” Steve’s breathing real fast. 

“Take your time.” Billy laughs at him. 

Steve is kind of a painful stereotype. Fluffy hair. Big eyes. Lithe body. Effortlessly beautiful. Dumb as a sack of rocks. If he were a Beta, he’d have been held back at least a couple years. As it is, he barely seems to squeak by. Billy’s had a few classes with him and he gets why teachers might let Steve slide with a D- rather than failing him. He’s such an earnest idiot. He’s clearly trying. Just doesn’t have enough brain cells to rub together for a coherent thought. It’s not gonna stop him from succeeding in life. He’s destined to be the trophy wife of some rich asshole. He’ll be married and pumping out kids by the time he’s twenty. Judging by the pack of random children he’s managed to amass for unclear reasons, he’ll be a great parent.

“Look.” Steve says after much too long a pause. “I can’t really explain what’s going on. There’s a lot of it. But um. I promise I’ll have Max home in a couple hours. You just need to leave.”

“You understand why that’s not an adequate explanation, right?”

“I’m sorry I can’t give a better one. Really. I want to. I just–I need you to leave. Please.”

“No.”

Billy steps around Steve and starts walking. Steve catches him by the wrist. Grip firmer than Billy would expect. Billy turns around. Mostly because he’s curious. Steve doesn’t let go.

“OK. You’re really starting to annoy me, Harrington. I’ve been nice. I don’t have to be.”

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Steve blurts out. Fast. Like the words are tumbling from his lips before he can even parse them. “If you leave after, I’ll let you fuck me. We can go to your car. You can have me.”

Well. That’s a twist.

Billy smiles. He grabs Steve’s arm and tugs him in close. They’re breathing the same air. Steve is just a little taller than him. That doesn’t matter. Billy grabs his chin. Runs a thumb along his cheek.

“I doubt you’d know what to do with me, Princess.”

He shoves Steve to the ground. It obviously catches Steve off guard, judging by the way he crumbles. He just sits there in the dirt, stunned for a moment. Billy would walk away. He’d continue right along on his path into the house. Except for the wave of pheromones that comes at him like a brick wall as Steve stares up at him. Steve’s wet. Billy can smell it.

He crouches down, so he and Steve are at eye level.

“Wow,” Billy snorts. “Turned on from getting tossed around a little. I knew you were a basic bitch, but Jesus.”

“Shut up,” Steve huffs. Flustered. 

Billy wonders why now. Why not any of the other times he’s knocked Steve to the ground. Maybe it’s because those were ostensible accidents. Maybe it’s because other people were around. Maybe Steve’s just close to his heat or something and he’s horny anyway.

“You really want my dick, huh?” Billy licks his lips. 

“If it will make you get out of here without causing any more of a scene, then yeah.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Steve narrows his eyes. Does a sassy little scowl. It’s not an outright denial. Maybe Billy’s reading into it a little much. Who would blame him for being enticed by the idea of an eager Steve Harrington? Every Alpha in school drools over the guy. Since he and Wheeler broke up, there’s been a nonstop parade of dickheads trying to get his attention. Billy’s not one of them. Not in an obvious way, at least. He knows better than to chase straight people. 

There’s nothing wrong with a Beta that manages to snag an Omega. In fact, it’s a mark of pride. If people knew what was really going on, that Billy was a _ queer, _ it might be a different story. Nobody knows but the bitches he hooks up with, and it’s not like they’re gonna out themselves in rural Indiana. 

Oh, this is going to be interesting.

“All right.” Billy stands up. “I’ll fuck you if you’re really that desperate for it.”

He offers Steve a hand. Steve seems somewhat hesitant to take it, but he does. Billy pulls him to his feet and leads him towards the car.

“Can we um… drive a little bit down the road? I don’t want the kids to watch…”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Billy gets in the car. Steve does too. He seems a little skittish. Bouncing his leg as they back down the driveway. Billy doesn’t take them far. Just out of sight from the house. He kills the engine. Steve starts to reach for the door handle. Billy tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulls him into a kiss. 

Steve seems surprised. It takes him a moment to get with the program. But then he’s returning the pressure. He lets Billy lick into his mouth. God. Steve tastes as good as he smells. It’s a light sweetness. Like biting into a fresh strawberry. He moans when Billy nips at his lips. He starts breathing faster when Billy puts a hand on his thigh. 

The chemistry has always been there. Even when it was easier to ignore. The electricity crackles anytime they’re in close proximity. Billy’s too warm under his skin. He feels the prickle of intense anticipation. The urgency simmering, threatening to overflow at any moment.

“Damn,” Steve breathes when they break apart. 

“Get in the back.”

Steve scrambles to comply. Billy’s more leisurely about it. After he slides into the back seat and closes the door behind him, Steve’s on him. He climbs into Billy’s lap and kisses him again, hands on his shoulders, clutching at him. Billy smacks Steve on the ass. Can’t help himself. Gets his other hand between Steve’s thighs. He can feel the heat. Steve whimpers when Billy rubs him, even through the thick fabric of his jeans. 

Billy pops the button and pulls the zipper down. Steve’s wearing cute panties. White cotton, with little daisies on them. There’s a pink bow on the front. Christ. Billy’s gonna wreck him.

He slides his hand under the waistband. Steve’s shaved smooth. It’s just warm skin, slightly prickly with stubble. Billy dips his fingers down to the folds of Steve’s pussy, where he’s soaking wet. 

“I can’t–um–I usually can’t come if I’m not in heat…” Steve murmurs. “You can just fuck me.”

“Can’t come, huh?” Billy grins. “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Billy starts to trace soft circles around Steve’s hard little dick. It’s small. Not even an inch long. But it’s relatively fat. Fun to play with. Steve gasps when Billy rubs across it. Billy slides two fingers into Steve and keeps thumbing his cock. Fucking him lazy at first. Then picking up a steady rhythm. Steve keeps kissing him. Moaning into his mouth.

“That feels… feels really good,” Steve mumbles against his lips. “I still don’t think–you don’t have to keep going–”

“Shut up, Harrington. I don’t care how long it takes.”

He can feel Steve flutter around him. Most Alphas are idiots who don’t know the first thing about good sex. They think they’ve got dick game because they can get an Omega off during heat. All it takes to make a heat-drunk Omega come is putting literally anything in them and thrusting for thirty seconds. It’s depressing how many Omegas walk around not knowing they can get off any day of the year. 

Steve starts to grind against Billy’s hand after a while. Billy dips down to kiss his neck. Nip at it. Bite hard as he dares. Steve shudders. He clenches around Billy’s fingers and gushes on his hand. He moans so pretty. Shivers with the aftershocks for a while afterwards.

“Holy shit,” he sounds dazed.

Billy withdraws his fingers. He lifts Steve up and sets him down on his back. He pulls Steve’s jeans and panties off.

“Fuck me,” Steve whimpers. “Billy, please.”

Billy gets his face between Steve’s thighs. Licks his whole pussy before sliding his fingers back in while he tounges Steve’s dick. Steve grabs the edge of the seat. His hips jerk.

“Oh, oh fuck, _ fuck.” _

Billy has an awful suspicion that nobody’s ever gone down on Steve before. Alphas are garbage. A lot of Betas are also garbage. Anyone who won’t eat pussy can die in a fire, as far as Billy’s concerned. It’s a drastically under-developed skill in the general populace. 

The only upside is he gets to look like a god in comparison.

Steve’s quicker the second time. He’s squeezing down, and squirting, and making a delightful mess on the seat underneath him. Billy doesn’t stop. He doesn’t let up. Steve is loud, but he’s not pushing Billy away. In fact, he’s rolling his hips, fucking himself on Billy’s fingers and mouth like a greedy slut. Billy’s happy to indulge him. 

He adds another finger and Steve shudders apart again. By orgasm number four, Steve’s actually screaming. Billy’s face is a mess of slick. There’s a puddle on the leather seat. Steve’s thighs won’t stop trembling. 

After number five, Steve’s body just kinda keeps convulsing. His hips twitch and he’s pulsing around Billy’s fingers. Billy just keeps fucking him, licking him, ruining him. There doesn’t seem to be a meaningful distinction between start and stopping point anymore. Steve just _ goes _. It’s so hot. Billy’s throbbing. He’s dizzy with lust and the sheer power of destroying someone like this.

Eventually, Steve pushes at Billy’s head. It’s weak. He’s breathlessly mumbling, _ no more, I can’t… fuck… _so Billy lets up. He sits back. Slowly withdraws his fingers. Steve just lies there, panting, completely wrecked. 

“Seems like you can come a lot, Harrington. You shouldn’t sell yourself so short.” Billy reaches into the front cupholder for his pack of cigarettes. He lights one and cranks down the window. 

“I… um… I think you broke me.” Steve giggles, all spacey. 

“You’ll be fine.”

“Are you—are you gonna fuck me?”

“I just did.”

“I mean. You know.”

Billy does. He’s uncomfortably wet. Boxers soaked. Steve can’t smell it, because Billy’s body doesn’t produce pheromones so long as he takes his pills. Technically, they’re not intended for long term use. They’re for people right after a pregnancy who need time to recover. Or if you’re going on a trip alone and want to be safer. They’re for children who hit puberty too early. 

As long as they’ll keep filling his prescription, Billy’s gonna keep taking them.

“I’m good,” Billy shrugs. 

“You don’t want to?” Steve sits up. Looks a little worried. 

“I like getting someone else off. That’s my favorite part. Don’t worry about it.”

“You don’t want me to blow you or something?”

“You’re coming off a little desperate, Harrington.”

“Sorry. I just. Feel bad, I guess.”

“No need to.” Billy exhales a smoke ring. 

He’s not sure how Steve would react if he found out what was in Billy’s pants. Usually, he tells people after some heavy petting but before he gets them naked. Sometimes they flip out over being an accidental party to gay shit. He’s not sure why he didn’t tell Steve. Maybe he just wanted it badly enough to be stupid about it.

Billy doesn’t wanna ruin the afterglow. He just got plenty of material to get off to once Steve leaves. But then Steve’s moving closer. Pressing up against him. 

“Can I, please?” His voice is soft and breathy. It goes right to Billy’s cock. “I wanna touch you.”

God damn it. 

“You sure about that?” Billy ashes his cigarette out the window. 

“Yeah. You’re like. Super hot. I mean, I’ve never been with a Beta. But it can’t be that different, right?”

“Technically, you still haven’t,” Billy laughs. Maybe there’s a bitter edge to it. 

“What? You’re an Alpha?” Steve’s brow wrinkles. “You don’t smell like one? You use the Beta locker rooms… ?”

“Try again.”

Steve just stares at him. Billy can almost hear the dial-tone. The inability to comprehend what else Billy could possibly mean. 

Billy sighs. He unzips his jeans and shoves them down around his knees, along with his boxers, exposing the triangle of soft blonde curls, the slick folds of skin, his hard cock, which is bigger than Steve’s but still basically a big clit. He takes a long drag off his cigarette and blows the smoke in Steve’s stunned face. 

“Happy?” He snorts after too long of a silence. “Go for it if you’re still that eager. But I kinda figured you’d be a bitch about it.”

To Billy’s surprise, Steve reaches out and puts a hand on his thigh. He traces it upwards. Stops just a few inches short of where Billy wants it. 

“I don’t really know what to do.” Steve isn’t looking at him. He’s staring down between Billy’s legs. 

“It’s pretty much the same as touching yourself.”

“I um. Don’t do that, really.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes? I don’t know. I uh. Have this back massager I sometimes use? But I don’t. With my fingers.”

“Christ.” Billy stubbs the cigarette out on the pale blue metal of the door’s exterior and flicks it away. 

He puts his hand over Steve’s and guides it. He presses two of Steve’s fingers where he’s wet and aching. 

“Go on. I’ll tell you if it’s bad.”

Steve slowly pushes his fingers in. Billy’s drenched, so they slide easy. Billy rocks against them, grinding on Steve’s palm. Yeah. Fuck yeah, that’s nice. 

Billy moans when Steve gets deep enough to rub against the hot spots. Steve gets bolder. Picks up some speed. Billy can feel the heat curling inside him. His thighs tense. His back arches. 

He’s thought about this so many times. He can’t believe it’s happening. He pulls Steve into a messy kiss. Whimpers as his muscles tense and release. He gushes around Steve’s fingers. 

“Don’t stop,” he mumbles against Steve’s mouth. 

Steve smiles. Kisses him deeper. He slides another finger in. Billy shivers. Then Steve fucks the hell out of him. There’s an audible squelch every time his fingers push forward. His palm tapping against Billy’s cock, not quite enough, but the tease just makes it better. It’s not long before Billy’s coming again. He fists his hand in Steve’s hair and pulls it. Kisses him so hungry. He’s light headed. Oversensitive. 

The third one is the big pop. Billy full-on squirts. It’s a whole body shudder. He stops breathing. He can feel his heart thumping in his throat. He has to push Steve’s hand away. It still takes him a minute to come down, start to catch his breath. 

“That was really hot,” Steve kisses Billy’s neck. 

Billy tilts his head. He lets Steve nip at him. Bite him hard enough to leave a mark. It makes him throb, even if he’s too overstimulated to come again right now. Steve sits back after sucking what must be a real dark bruise high on Billy’s neck. He then proceeds to lick his slick fingers while maintaining direct eye contact. 

“I think maybe I’m a lesbian.” He blinks. 

Billy slides two cigs out of his pack. He puts one between Steve’s lips and lights it. 

“Mazel Tov.”

Steve curls against him. Billy drapes an arm around his shoulders. They finish the cigarettes in silence. 

“Fuck. I’ve been gone too long. I have to get back.” Steve sighs. “I’ll have Max home as soon as I can.”

He reaches for his jeans and tugs them back on, making a face. Yeah. Those aren’t gonna be too comfortable considering how sticky Steve still is. 

“I mean. You can just bring her back here. I can’t go home without her.” 

“Really? You’re just gonna wait here?”

“Guess so.” 

Steve stares at him for a minute, chewing on his lip. “OK. I’m gonna say something that sounds completely nuts. But uh. We’re going to fight some monsters? And you’re really strong and intimidating and shit. So. If you wanted to help. That might be cool.”

“What.”

“Yeah. I know. Trust me, you’ll believe it when you see it.”

Of course. The hot ones are always crazy. Usually not quite this level of crazy. More like, show up at your house in the middle of the night crying about how you don’t love them crazy. In fact, delusions about monsters might be a nice change of pace?

“Well, shit. Why not?” Billy laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Horseshoe Crab' by Slothrust.
> 
> I'm on the [tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/). Holler at me.


End file.
